Contemporary aircraft may include a flight management system (FMS). The FMS automates a wide variety of in-flight tasks and one of its primary functions is in-flight management of the flight plan. The flight plan may be modeled as a trajectory that can be comprised of a plurality of waypoints. The FMS may be capable of receiving input from a pilot regarding such waypoints but the pilot receives no information related to whether the waypoint added is viable or how the waypoint added may affect future waypoint selections for flight by the aircraft.